eleccion
by maylu-liya
Summary: ya paso un tiempo con los chicos de disney que habra pasado con ellos con quienes estan,ya les digo que hay jemi y un poco de nelena, denme una oportunidad


**Hola este en un fic que se me vino a la mente se trata de que les pasa a los chicos de Disney cuando cresen, espero que les guste. **

Han pasado ya tres años para los chicos de Disney Chanel cada uno ha hecho su propia vida, pero siguen trabajando en ese lugar. ya sea con alguna serie o en alguna película, claro que algunos ahora estaban de vacaciones.

**P.V de Joe**

Me encontraba tocando mi guitarra, en ese momento se me vino la melodía que me recuerda a la persona que mas quiero, la cual cantamos juntos cuando estoy apunto de tocar escucho que alguien entraba a mi cuarto, era mi hermano menor Nick Jonas quien traía unos sobres en la mano

**Nick:** Hola Joe mira lo que traigo

**Joe:** que es eso Nick

**Nick:** son invitaciones, al parecer de una fiesta de compromiso

**Joe:** ¿así?, ¿de quien?

**Nick:** Sterling Knight

**Joe:** y ¿con quien?

**Nick:** eso no aparece en la invitación, debo admitir que me da mucha curiosidad

**Joe:** a mi también y cuando es

**Nick:** la próxima semana a las 8:00 de la noche

**Joe:** bueno entonces iremos

Pasaron los días. Todos hablaban sobre la fiesta de compromiso de Sterling revistas, programas de entretenimiento, etc. Hablaban que va hacer grande y sobre la misteriosa chica, la cual nadie sabia quien era ya que a Sterling no apareció con ninguna chica en fotos o en videos. El día antes de la fiesta estaba en el laptop viendo algunas cosas en algunas páginas que hablaban de mi y de mis hermanos, en eso escucho el teléfono sonar y no podía decir a Nick que vaya a contestar ya que había salido con su novia asi que me levanto y voy a contestar.

**Joe:** hola

**¿?:** Hola Joe soy Sterling

**Joe:** Sterling ¿Qué paso, hermano? Listo para la gran noche

**Sterling:** claro, estoy emocionado para que llegue el día

**Joe:** que bien y cual es el milagro para que me llames

**Sterling:** te quería pedir un favor

**Joe:** ¿Qué favor?

**Sterling:** como sabes muy pronto me voy a cazar y quiero que tu seas mi padrino

**Joe:** claro, pero tu novia esta de acuerdo con esa decisión

**Sterling:** no, quiero que sea sorpresa, además yo escojo al padrino y ella a la madrina

**Joe: **y a todo esto ¿Quién es tu novia?

**Sterling:** mañana en la noche, vas a conocerla, en realidad ya le conoces

**Joe:** así y ahora ella esta contigo

**Sterling:** no, ella esta volviendo de gira

**Joe:** eso significa que es cantante

**Sterling:** por eso digo que la conoces, es cantante, actriz, una estupenda chica, me faltarían palabras para describirla

**Joe:** al parecer estas muy enamorado

**Sterling:** no sabes cuanto, bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

**Joe:** claro, hasta mañana

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, lo cual es extraño en mi, estuve tocando la guitarra todo el día, en la tarde me aliste para la fiesta de compromiso, me puse un smoking color negro y una camisa blanca, baje al primer piso donde se encontraba Nick viéndose al espejo ya listo para irse.

**Joe:** nos vamos

**Nick:** no lo creo hermano, veras yo voy a ir con…-ya sabia lo demás

**Joe:** si, si ya lo se, sabes si Kevin va ir

**Nick:** si, seguramente el ya debe estar en camino hacia allá, bueno ya me tengo que ir se me izo tarde nos vemos al rato

**Joe:** ok nos vemos

Vi que Nick se despedía con la mano y salía de la casa, yo me dirigí al garaje donde se encontraba mi bebe un deportivo color plomo me subí y me dirigí a la fiesta, cuando llegue entre lo mas rápido que pude para que los paparazis no me tomen fotos, logre entrar sin que me tomaran fotos, adentro habían varios cantantes y actores, me fui a buscar a mi hermano, después de tanto esfuerzo lo encontré, el estaba hablando con su novia, así que me dirigí hacia ellos.

**Joe:** hola Sel- Así es Selena Gómez es novia de mi hermano Nick, volvieron hace 8 meses y al parecer esta vez va hacer por un largo tiempo

**Sel:** hola Joe

**Joe:** han visto a Kevin

**Nick:** esta por llegar

**Joe:** ok- me volteé para ver si mi hermano llegaba, pero lo que vi es que Sterling se acercaba a nosotros

**Sterling:** hola chicos

**Todos:** hola

**Joe:** y donde esta tu novia

**Sterling:** ahora viene

**¿?:** Hola chicos- volteamos para saber quien era

**Sel:** DEMI! Que alegría verte- en eso Selena le abraza a Demi, cuando se separa Selena estaba con una sonrisa- pensaba que estabas de gira

**Demi:** a mi también me da alegría verte Sel y no podía faltar en este grandioso día- con una sonrisa que iba dirigida a su amiga, luego pone su vista en los demás- Hola Nick….Joe

**Nick:** hola Demi, hace mucho que no te veíamos, te extrañábamos

**Demi:** yo también los extrañe chicos

**Sterling:** ahora vuelvo chicos, ya es hora de presentar a mi prometida

Vimos que Sterling se alejaba y se subía a un escenario, me acercarme a Demi para poder hablar, pero en ese momento Sterling comenzó hablar

**Sterling:** buenas noches a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por haber venido en esta grandiosa noche que es para mi, se que ustedes se preguntaran quien es la chica con la que me comprometí, ella es una estupenda chica, es amable, graciosa, me faltarían palabras para describirla, pero se muy bien que es la chica indicada, se que a muchos les debe sorprender que de la noche a la mañana tenga una novia con la cual me voy a cazar, ella y yo decidimos que nuestra relación se mantuviera en secreto, sin embargo ahora que nos vamos a cazar decidimos hacerlo publico, ahora ella va decir unas cuantas palabras

**Joe:** ¿quien será la chica?- dije para mi, pero alguien mas escucho, no se si fue Sterling o la persona que estaba a mi costado, quien era Demi, ya que obtuve la respuesta

**Sterling**: Demetria Lovato- vi que una luz se ponía sobre Demi y en voz baja para que solo yo la pudiera oír

**Demi:** yo soy la chica- cuando dijo esto, ella se alejo de mi y que subía al escenario Sterling se acerco a ella, para darle la mano lo cual Demi acepto, los dos sujetados de la mano se acercaron al micrófono para que Demi de algunas palabras.

**Como ya se dieron cuenta es un jemi, espero que les halla gustado, cuídense **

**Maylu-liya**


End file.
